Emily did 4 more sit-ups than Vanessa at night. Emily did 77 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Vanessa do?
Answer: Emily did 77 sit-ups, and Vanessa did 4 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $77 - 4$ sit-ups. She did $77 - 4 = 73$ sit-ups.